Seed mats are known which include a paper backing and mulch layers for strength. These mats are prepared on conveyors which carry the mulch: (1) to a station where glue is sprayed on it; (2) to a station where other layers of fertilizer on paper or the like are applied; and (3) to a station where seed is applied.
In a prior art mat and method of manufacturing it, the glue is applied to straw mulch and seed applied to the glue on the straw. in another embodiment, adhesive is applied to paper, mulch is applied and then fertilizer and seed are glued to the mulch.
The prior art mats and methods of manufacturing them have several disadvantages such as: (1) quality control is poor; (2) seeds are not exposed to soil and moisture readily for easy germination when the mat is used; (3) it is difficult to inspect for proper seed distribution and seeding rate; and (4) seed is not fastened securely enough to withstand shaking during transportation and layering of the mat without becoming free of their location.